Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for monitoring and maintaining one or more agricultural crops. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload that includes one or more agricultural products to be delivered to the one or more agricultural crops.
Agricultural environments can be dirty environments with poor air quality. In some cases loose dirt can be suspended in the air in an agricultural area. Pollen from crops can also increase the particulate load on the ambient air in an agricultural environment. Additionally, agricultural products such as water, seeds, pesticides, and fertilizer can be present in the air in an agricultural environment. The poor air quality can negatively affect one or more systems on board the UAV.
In some cases, agricultural UAV's can be large in order to carry heavy loads of agricultural products. The large UAVs can be cumbersome for transport by human users and in some cases may require specialized equipment for transport.